Randicon One Shots
by Andare Latoban
Summary: Randicon one shots since I noticed there weren't many Randicon stories out there. Send in some suggestions.
1. Wanna Go Out With Me?

**This is my first Randicon fic. I hope it's good. Send in some suggestions**

Today was the day, the day Randy was finally gonna ask Nomi out on a date. Class would end in a few minutes. _You can do it Randy! Just say those words to him, you can do it!_ The bell rang and everyone was packing and leaving for their next period. Randy and Nomi exited the classroom, Nomi got to his locker first, as always. It was kinda irritating to know that Heidi's locker was right next to Nomi's. The girl would flirt with Nomi non-stop! It always drove Randy jealous even if he knew Nomi showed no interest in Heidi knowing that one of the most popular girls in school would flirt with his teacher. Nomi became popular in school too, all because he was the best in taking out Bash when he either treats him or Randy like trash. I guess, that was why Heidi likes him. Except Randy knows more to Nomi than anyone else in school, he fell in love with Nomi when he met those honey gold eyes he had, the dashing red hair, his lean and muscular form, and most importantly, his smile. Oh, Randy couldn't live a day without seeing Nomi's smile, it was always filled with wonder.

Randy sighed as he reached his locker, 'fixed' his stuff and locked it. He noticed his orange haired friend coming up to him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "So Cunningham, you gonna ask him out now or what?" Howard knew about Randy's crush on Nomi for like as long as he can remember, he may be dumb, but he's not that dumb. Randy rolled his eyes and started walking through the school's halls, finding the direction to Nomi's locker. He stopped after he saw Nomi, and the occasional flirtatious Heidi.

"Oh wait! I need my sister out of this, don't worry Cunningham I got her" just as Howard was about to do something stupid to get his sister's attention, Randy quickly yanked his arm,

"Howard, I appreciate you trying to help me. But I would rather have to rub this in your sister's face" Howard paused, and grinned maniacally. Randy let him go and Howard out his phone, hid behind a pillar.

"Alright Cunningham, I'll let you go. Make sure to have my sister humiliated so I could record it and use it as blackmail" Randy chuckled and starts to head toward Nomi. His heart started beating faster and faster with every step he takes. Sweat started rolling down his face, his legs starting to wobble a little the closer he got to Nomi. Nomi closed his locker and turned around only to see his favorite student, a smile found its way on his face. The 800 year old book has always admired Randy the most, sure there were other ninjas who were more clever, smart, and disciplined than Randy, but there was something about him that screamed excitement and joy though he never found out what it was… _yet._ Just as he was about to say a word to his student, but Randy's words cut him off.

"H-hey I was wondering if y-you wanted to go o-out with me?" _Is he serious?! Wow! A date?! With Randy?!_ Nomi thought, he looked calm from the outside, but joy, happiness, and love filled his entire body.

"Look Andy, as you can see―"

"I'd love to Randy, let's go" Nomi intertwined his hand with Randy's and left the school. Meanwhile, Heidi was left dumbstruck and full of rage. _Nomi and Sandy?! How dare he! That Sandy stole my Nomi! I'm so gonna get back at him!_ She stomped to leave the school. _This isn't the last you've seen of me Mandy!_ Howard however was laughing his socks off. "Oh man, best video ever! It's a good thing I did it" _'cause one: she might try to hurt those two, two: she would blame me, and three: blackmail material._


	2. Nomi Takes Howard's Advice

"You know, your eyes are really beautiful"

"Uhh...thanks"

"No problem, cutie"

Okay, he knows where this is going know.

"Woah woah woah, are you hitting on me? cause I do not like anyone anyone doing that"

Who would expect that their own crush would hit on them? He really really really has this big crush on the red head, but being hit on is a definite turn off.

"And why not, Randy?"

"Cause I barely know you, Nomi"

"You know my name"

"That's besides the point!"

He closes his locker while giving an annoyed sigh to the red head infront of him.

"Get to the point, Norisu"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What makes you think I want to?"

"Howard said, and I quote 'would totally want a piece of me'"

 _What the juice?! Howard!!!!_

"So you wanna go out?"

"I...uh..."

Anyone would say yes, but Nomi isn't normally like this. The red head is always calm and well mannered. He is not someone to play a laid back jock attitude.

"You're acting really different today"

"Am I?"

"Well duh! You never treat anyone like this! Where's the Nomi I've come to lo-"

He slapped his hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying the "L" word. _The juice?! What did you just almost say to him Randy?! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ He rants to himself.

"You've come to what?"

"Nothing!"

"So are you gonna say yes?"

"Answer my question first"

"You didn't ask one"

"Yes I- oh yeah, I didn't. So, why are you acting different today?"

"Well...its...cause...well..."

"Spit it out"

"BecauseIwantedtoactconfidentwhenIaskyououtsorryIdidnotthinkIwillseemawkwardorstupid"

Curently, Randy's brain is processing what Nomi just said...after sometime...

"The juice? Did Howard tell you to act like this?"

"Uh...yes"

Randy facepalmed. After this, he is so goong to have to talk to his friend.

"Makes sense. Rule number 1 in life: never ask him for dating advice"

"Noted"

Not long, there is the awkward silence before both would look away at the same time.

"I w-wouldn't mind going out with you, Nomi"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what place do you have in mind?"

"The movies at 7. Are you fine with that?"

"Sounds great. I'll see yah there then, bye"

With that, he jogged away from Nomi until he disappeared from sight.

"Bye"

 _That boy really had me. I should have not taken his friend's advice. Baka. Well then, I best be off, don't want to be late for our first date._


	3. Our First Date

**A request from Lala Norisu.** **I haven't updated in a while cause I have an account on Wattpad where I'm more active. Also, my friends are pushing me to update this story everyday. Visit me on Wattpad guys: Andare_Latoban. When this story reaches 30 chapters, I will put a copy on Wattpad and continue it there. Take note of this guys.**

* * *

"What is this Randy?" Nomi looked around the forest. He wasn't sure why his student brought him here.

"I wanted our first date to be special. Close your eyes" Nomi obeyed and depended on Randy in guiding him through. Randy stopped him and let go of his hand.

"This better not be a prank, Randy"

"I promise it's not"

He hears the purple haired teen walk around, and arranging things. Then he felt familiar hands grip his. "Okay now, open your eyes"

Once those green orbs were set free, he didn't stop himself from grabbing Randy and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away only to pepper kisses all over Randy's face. The teen giggled at his teacher.

In front of them lay a table for two. The circular table was covered with a white cloth. A delicious meal is placed along with some wine Randy got from his dad's cellar. He hoped his dad didn't mind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Randy's house...**

 _"Honey, have you seen my Chamdor?" Mr. Cunningham popped his head from the kitchen._

 _"No honey, maybe Randy went for a drink?"_

 _"That's my boy. Anyway, if you see it tell me"_

* * *

"Randy, this is wonderful" He stared in awe at the scenery. It got better when fireflies start to appear.

 _I didn't expect that, but hey._ Randy mentally high-fived himself. "Anything for my boyfriend~" He paused, mentally scolding himself this time.

"Boyfriend?"

"I-I mean...if you want to, we could"

He was grabbed by the collar and was roughly pulled to have his lips meet - I guess - his boyfriend's. They pulled away and Nomi rested his hands on Randy's hips. "I'd love to".

Randy led his new boyfriend to the table. Being a gentleman, he pulled out the chair for Nomi.

"I made your favorite, Salmon with tomato sauce and asparagus with cooked vegetables on the side"

"You know me so well" Randy smiled, glad that he could please Nomi.

They went on with their dinner. Making casual talk while enjoying the scenery, mostly the beautiful starry sky and the fireflies.

This was the best day for the red head. He was glad he agreed to date Randy, because he couldn't be anymore happy with somebody else.

He turned his head back to his lover. Elegant sapphire eyes, sharp features and soft luscious hair. He was perfect, he hopes to spend eternity with this beautiful teen.

His eyes make their way to the reddish purple liquid inside the wine glass.

"Randy, what's this?"

"That's wine, Nomi. Try it" He hesitated but complied. It was bitter at first, but his morals said to finish the entire plate so he tolerated it.

Randy sensed his discomfort. "You didn't need to drink it if you didn't want to". Nomi looked up at Randy, he always cared for him. He was pure of heart for a reason. "I have a moral, Randy. I can handle this". The purple haired teen stood up to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. "I want you happy, don't do something you don't want unless it's really important, kay?" Nomi nodded, kissing Randy again.

This was the best day of his life since 800 years ago. Finally a day he strangely didn't want to end.


	4. Choco-LATE

"Ninja"

"Hmm?" Randy turned around to Nomi nervously poking his side. "What is it, Nomi"

Nomi held out a heart-shaped box. Randy opened it to see a dozen pieces of chocolates. His boyfriend scratched the back of his head, blushing faintly.

"Nomi..."

"It's February 23"

"Y-yeah...I'm sorry it's late"

Randy sighed before taking a piece of chocolate, holding it with his teeth and lifting Nomi's chin, guiding his boyfriend's mouth to the chocolate. Nomi got the hint and bit the other end of the chocolate. Randy slowly ate it till he reached Nomi's lips, kissing them. The red head kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They pulled apart before Randy took another piece and they repeated the process until every piece of chocolate was eaten. Halfway, Nomi was laughing at his boyfriend's idea and sometimes eating the chocolate himself then kissing Randy with chocolate still in his mouth.

"Nomi...I don't really need a present on Valentine's Day"

"W-what..."

"I only need you, baby~" Randy gave him another kiss.

Which soon led to Nomi kissing back rougher...

Which soon led to them on the bed...

Which soon led to clothes on the floor...

Which then led to...

 ** _This was really short, I'm really not active these days TT_**


	5. Important Author's Note

I will no longer use . I will keep the stories here but updates will now be made on my Wattpad account. I'm sorry but I am more comfortable on using only one platform for fanfiction and stories. You can follow me with my username on Wattpad: Andare_Latoban.

But before I move over to Wattpad, I just want to say thank you to all the support, the faves, and the follows you guys gave.


End file.
